Grizzlies East
Grizzlies East is a constituent region of the Ambarino territory in Red Dead Redemption 2. Description Much like its western neighbor, Grizzlies East features steep cliffs and difficult mountain passes. The area is bordered by Grizzlies West and Cumberland Forest to the west and Roanoke Ridge to the east. All of New Hanover territories borders the region east, south and southwest. The Dakota River starts within this region and flows towards Big Valley and The Heartlands, eventually going into to Flat Iron Lake. The area lacks snow, but abundant woodland covers the rest of the region. The area may also be volcanically active due to the presence of hydrothermal springs and geysers. Much of the terrain is steep and inaccessible so travelers have to be wary on sudden drops when traversing the paths. Deep within the forest lies the home of the Wapiti Indians, the Wapiti Indian Reservation. It was founded after the Wapiti tribe were driven from their original place in The Heartlands by oil seekers and industrialists. Due to the isolation, there is abundant wildlife roaming around Grizzlies East. There is a large body of water called O'Creagh's Run, which is a prime spot for fishing. However, it is also home to large predators such as the elusive Legendary Bharati Grizzly Bear. The place is suitable for hunting due to a large population of deer and small animals living in the forest. Like its neighbor Grizzlies West, Grizzlies East is based on various areas in the Rocky Mountain states. The northern part of Grizzlies East takes inspiration from the Wind River Range of Wyoming, the southern part resembles the Black Hills of South Dakota, and the far western part near Cotorra Springs closely reflects Yellowstone. Interactions During the second chapter, Arthur Morgan and Hosea Matthews visit the territory in order to hunt for an elusive "1000 pound bear" that Hosea had heard reports of. The duo begin hunting for the bear, but it eventually manages to catch them off guard and attack them. Arthur manages to shoot the bear several times, causing it to flee, although he and Hosea ultimately fail to slay it. As a result, the two return to the camp at Horseshoe Overlook. Much later on, while the gang are stationed at Beaver Hollow, Arthur frequently visits the territory to assist the Wapiti Indians in their conflict with the US Army. Among other things, Arthur helps Rains Fall to recover sentimentally valuable artefacts from the Army, assists Captain Monroe in acquiring vaccines for the reservation, attends an ill-fated truce meeting between the Wapiti Indians and the Army. Later, after an internal standoff within the Van der Linde gang, Arthur and John Marston escape into Grizzlies East to escape from a posse of Micah, Dutch, Cleet and Joe. If the player makes the choice to continue helping John escape, Arthur continues into Grizzlies East, before getting attacked by Micah. The two fight, and after a gruelling contest, Arthur meets his end – either via succumbing to his Tuberculosis or from being shot and killed by Micah. Locations in Grizzlies East Native Plants Wildlife Gallery File:Grizzlies East.png Navigation de:Grizzlies East Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Ambarino